Stories: The Midnight Snack Heist
Waking up in the middle of the night hungry, Squidkiller decides to take a trip to the fridge to get a snack. But she she survive the traps Galaximus has set up to protect her food? Squidkiller is fast asleep in her bed. But suddenly, she wakes up with a yawn. '' '''Squidkiller: '''Oog... I just can't get a good enough sleep tonight! But what is it keeping me awake? I've fluffed my pillow, drank some warm milk, and ran a lap around the lair, and still no sleep! ''Suddenly, Aria can hear the faint gurgling of her stomach. Squidkiller: 'I'm hungry... hey, maybe that's it! A midnight snack would be perfect! ''Squidkiller gets out of bed, and walks out of her rooms gigantic door, made that way so Galaximus can get in. She then tiptoes past Galaximus's bed, the goddess sleeping like a baby, hugging a teddy bear. 'Squidkiller: '(In thought.) Wait... if I go to get some food, I would be taking from Galaximus. Would I really be willing to do that? She'd kill me if she found out! I'm gonna have to be slient, and not take too much! Sneaking by, Squidkiller approaches the stairs. But as she steps on one, it sinks into the ground. This causes a barrage of Splat Bombs to fall from the ceiling! Squidkiller nimbly dodges them, sprinting down the stairs. 'Squidkiller: '''Jeez, what was that for? Lady Galaximus must have set up traps to deter people from stealing her food. I'll have to proceed with caution... ''Squidkiller continues on to the kitchen, but suddenly a spotlight detects her location! She can hear a sudden voice, but it seems to be a recording of Galaximus's voice. '''Security System: You have three seconds to run before you spontaneously combust! Squidkiller: 'Hmmm? ''Out of nowhere, a pair of bellows appears, the release flames in Squidkiller direction! She leaps over one of the flamethrowers, and uses her Octo Roller to hold back the others, redirecting it to destroy the flame spewers. 'Squidkiller: '''Man, Sheila is really stingy with her food! ''Squidkiller keeps on going, and for a while, it's smooth sailing. Eventually, she runs into a pair of Skeleton Goonies. 'Squidkiller: '''Hey! What are you runts doing up? '''Skeleton Goonie #1: '''Hmm? Oh, hello friend of squid lady. We were just observing the bosses new security systems! '''Squidkiller: '''Small world. I've been getting an up close and personal look at them. '''Skeleton Goonie #2: '''They are most terrifying, no? We were enlisted to set them up, but we also want some food, too! '''Squdikiller: '''Say, do you guys know any way to get around them? I need to get to the fridge. '''Skeleton Goonie #1: '''Fridge? Around? Sorry, but we know not how to bypass these tricks and traps. '''Squidkiller: '''Yeah, you guys would fly over it if you could. I'll solve them, and bring you some food, too! '''Skeleton Goonie #2: '''You will? Much thanks, kind madam! ''Squidkiller walks away, patting them both on the head. She then enters the kitchen. The second she does, an alarm goes off, and Octomissiles come flying from all directions! Aria, never one to hold back on disciplining her minions, uses her Octobrush to destroy some of them, and batting others into the walls! She then makes a run for the fridge. 'Squidkiller: '''At last! ''She puts her hand on the handle, and this causes severeal Octopods to appear suddenly, and well as the appearence of several laser cannons! Squidkiller then gets an idea. She runs behind he laser cannons. She then taunts the Octopods. 'Squidkiller: '''Here, boys! ''The Octopods mindlessly follow the orders of their ruler, running towards her, and making contact with the laser cannons, causing them to blow up. Only one of them remains, and Squidkiller chucks it at the fridge like a football, causing it to blow open! '' '''Squidkiller: '''Hot dog! ''Running up to it, Squidkiller gazes up at food farther than the eye can see, all sized for Galaximus. They're even all labled, the entire thing gleaming like gold. She has everything from pizza to seafood to the most exquisite delicacies found all over the world! She even has some of her own creations like.... gelatin with humans inside? That's what it seems like- a glob of gelatin with some poor sould inside. 'Squidkiller: '''Eww.... Well, each to their own. ''But what catches Squidkiller's eye is right in front of her- a decadent brownie. Squidkiller is a sucker for such sweets. She drags in off from the shelf of the fridge. She also spots a lump of pork, which she grabs for those Skeleton Goonies she met earlier. '' '''Squidkiller: '''Jackpot! ''She turns and walks, happy with her haul. She then suddenly bumps into something soft. She falls back onto her bottom, and notices that it's really Galaximus's toe. Looking up, she looks at the goddess, raising an eyebrow. She taps her foot, seeming unimpressed. 'Squidkiller: '''Ah heh heh heh... L-Lady Galaixmus! I... ''*cough* ''Fancy seeing you here at this hour! Nothing like a little snack to... uh... help you sleep! R-right? ''Not saying a word, Galaximus picks Squdikiller up in one hand, her still dragging the food. She then walks back up to her room. Along the way, Squidkiller drops the pork to the Skeleton Goonies. 'Skeleton Goonie #1: '''Look comrade! A feast! '''Skeleton Goonie #2: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Lets eat this ill-gained food like the scavengers we are! ''Meanwhile, Galaximus enters Squidkillers room, bending down and putting her back in bed. 'Squidkiller: '''My lord, I can explain all of this! '''Galaximus: '''There is no need. I know what this is. Stealing my food. I ought to ''kill ''you for that. ''Squidkiller gulps hard, nervous. 'Galaximus: '''But.... Let me tell you something. I just installed those security systems recently, because I noticed everyone was after my food! I was worried people might actually break in and steal what is rightfully mine! But I needed someone to test them out, but no one was willing to do so! But you proved to be the perfect candidate, thanks to your hunger! Because of this, you may live. '''Squidkiller: '''Thank you so very much, my lord! '''Galaximus: '''And by the way.... ''Galaximus holds the brownie in her other hand, and blasts it with a certain energy from her fingertips, causing it to shrink to a much more manageable size for Aria. She then hands it to her. 'Galaximus: '''You've earned this. Keep up the good work, Aria! '''Squidkiller: '''T-that means a lot to me. Thank you so much, Sheila. ''Squidkiller bows her head, and Galaximus gives her a pat on the head. She then stands up. 'Galaximus: '''And I think you have the right idea! I'm quite hungry too. I'm gonna go get a snack for myself. Sleep tight, Squidkiller! ''Galaximus walks out, slowly closing the door, as Aria starts to eat her brownie happily. This helps her sleep immensly. In fact, the night, she slept the best night's sleep she ever had slept... Meanwhile, in the fridge.... 'Random Human #1: '''Man, we've been in this gelatin in this twsited fridge for weeks! How she tortures us! '''Random Human #2: '''You think it would have gone bad by now... I'll bet you she finally cracks tonight. '''Random Human #1: '''Yeah, right. That big lug is just gonna leave us here to die, to freeze to death! '''Random Human #2: '''Bet you all you have. '''Random Human #1: '''I have... Lets see- fifty bucks. But you're over your head if you think she's gonna- ''Suddenly, they can faintly hear a booming sound coming closer. 'Random Human #1: '''Eat... us.... tonight.... ''The light washes over their faces, and they can see the horrible Galaximus, browsing her food. She then spots the gelatin. 'Galaximus: '''Aha! My own creation! Why have I not eaten this before? Ah well... ''She grabs it by the plate, carrying it back to her room. 'Random Human #2: '''Told you! Pay up! '''Random Human #1: '''B-but- FINE! Take it! ''He pays his partner in slime (no?) Galaximus enters her room, sits on her bed, and takes a spoon to the gelatin, eating some of it. 'Random Human #1: '''But what are you gonna do with it? It's curtains for us! '''Random Human #2: '''Maybe she'll accept a bribe? '''Galaximus: '''Man, I really need to think of better food ideas. And find smarter humans. ''Indeed, we can learn a lesson from this story? But what is that? Be bold! If you desire something, pursue it! Be brave, accepting all challenges, for the ultimate prize waits for you! And.... try not to become a part of Galaximus's cookbooks. *BURP!* '''The End Cast *Squidkiller *Galaximus *Two Skeleton Goonies *Two Random Humans (R.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker